


detour

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Series: Hauntober 2020 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hauntober 2020, M/M, i keep writing soft things for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: The boys take the long way home after leaving work early.
Relationships: Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw
Series: Hauntober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	detour

**Author's Note:**

> for Hauntober day 2: "leaves"

Wrapping his arms around himself, Deke smiled at the sound of dry leaves crunching under his feet. When they left the office a few hours early, he'd expected to take a cab back to the apartment and just spend the day relaxing while he could, but then he'd made a joke about the leaves he'd crunched on the sidewalk before they even properly left the lobby, and it was all downhill from there.

They'd decided to take a detour through the park, walking despite the chill. The trees were all red and orange and yellow already, losing more of their leaves with each new gentle breeze that passed between their branches.

Trevor trailed a few steps behind, watching him with a smile and his hands in his pockets. He had to be close, technically, for his job watching over the chaos loving CEO in front of him, but there was also the added perk that he got to stay close to his  _ boyfriend _ . SHIELD probably wouldn't approve if they knew the exact nature of their relationship, but that's why they hadn't said anything, yet. That would change if it became relevant to the mission. For the time being, he was just an agent watching over his charge, and that's all anyone needed to know.

Even if his charge was  _ really _ cute when he was grinning like that, with his scarf pulled up over his chin to keep him warm in the breeze.

"Hey, Trev - watch this!" With his wide grin still in place, Deke spun around quickly, the woven yarn just narrowly missing his boyfriend's shoulder when it flung toward him. It was nice, seeing him this happy after everything went to hell for so long, and he wasn't going to put a stop to it.

"You  _ missed."  _ He shook his head, grinning back at him and quickly grabbing the end of the scarf to pull him closer. More leaves rustled and crunched while Trevor moved closer, kissing his boyfriend's lips softly and pulling back to gaze happily at flushed cheeks. "But I didn't."


End file.
